deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Tiger (Animal Face-off) vs Deinonychus (Jurassic Fight Club)
This is Ishan a.k.a Shall-I's fourth what-if death battle. Description Animal face-off vs Jurassic Fight Club! It's past vs present when these two fast, fierce and awesome carnivores get into combat! Interlude Wiz : Over the course of the 3 billion years life has existed on earth, we have got several carnivores. Fast, ferocious and admired hunters of prey. Boomstick : Some of them are truly popular and we all love them...unless they are hunting us down, of course. Wiz : The one thing people have often wondered is what would happen if we pit a prehistoric predator against a modern day one. That's just what we are gonna do today. Boomstick : The bengal tiger, the striped cat of India. Wiz : And Deinonychus, the wolf of the Cretaceous. Boomstick : He's Wiz and I am Boomstick! Wiz : And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a death battle. Bengal tiger Wiz : You like cats, Boomstick? Boomstick : Of course I do. But I know not all of them are small and cuddly tabbies. Wiz : That's right, like the tiger. A tiger roars. Boomstick : Too bad he lost to the lion on Animal Face-off. Wiz : The tiger is the biggest and strongest of all the felines. And at 10 feet and 570 pounds, the second largest tiger subspecies is the Bengal tiger, smaller than only the Siberian tiger. Males are larger, and that's the sex to be used in this fight. Boomstick : He's no joke in strength! He can tackle and drag cattle, wrestle and hold crocodiles to the ground and break through wooden fences! One good blow from his paw can smash your skull and even send a tigress flying overhead! Wiz : The tiger is also pretty damn fast. At 34 mph, he can outrun fast prey like deer over short distances. Boomstick : Tigers are also pretty smart. Wiz : Yep. Tigers prefer to attack people from the back, so people once started wearing masks at the back of their heads. It worked for a while, but eventually the tigers called the bluff, and that was the last trick some people ever played. There's also that event when a tigress literally pretended to be dead to lure in a tasty peacock!!! Boomstick : Tasty for her, at least... Wiz : Fun fact : Tigers are unusual cats in one way : they love to swim. Anyways, here's the thing that terrifies people the most about tigers. A close-up of a tiger's mouth shows the animal growling and showing it's teeth. Then we are shown claws as a tiger steps on the ground. Boomstick : Of course that's the deadliest thing! Too bad I could never bring myself to let some lose on my ex-wife. Wiz : Shut up. Anyways, 4 inch canines pierce the skin and hold on the prey, while razor-sharp carnassials tear flesh to shreds. And the 3 inch claws hook into the skin, hold onto prey and can cause serious damage. Boomstick : All that, would sure be scary at night, when you can't see much - because the tiger can! Wiz : Right, tigers have decent night vision. Good for sneaking up on unsuspecting prey in the dark. Boomstick : Speaking of stealth, that's how tigers hunt their prey. Their stripes provide excellent camouflage in grass. The tiger then sneaks up on the deer, langur or boar. When he's close enough, he lunges, gives chase and - suppertime. Wiz : But there's a good reason for that. Boomstick : What is it, Wiz? Wiz : Like all cats, tigers have a low stamina. They can run fast only over short distances. Thus, they use stalking to hunt. Even then, the prey escapes 80% of the time. Indeed, stamina is the tiger's biggest weakness. Boomstick : But this is still one badass big cat! A tiger roars close to the camera. Deinonychus Wiz : 80 million years ago, a herd of Tenontosauruses were browsing on delicious shoots and roots in peace. Boomstick : What they didn't know was that they were being stalked by some of the deadliest predators of the Mid-Cretaceous period. Narrator : Scientists call them Deinonychus. But you know them as...raptors. Wiz : The Deinonychus singled out a weak Tenontosaurus and attacked and injured him with all their might, but the hefty herbivore smashed one raptor against a rocky cliff with his tail and rolled on top of another, killing them both. Boomstick : The raptors backed off, but returned at night to finish their prey off using night vision. But not before one raptor had his skull stomped on, a second was smashed between the Tenonto's body and a cliff and another two were killed in an unknown way. Wow, the Tenonto killed only two raptors in broad daylight, but four in the dark? Wiz : The remaining three raptors got to feast...before being killed in a flash flood. Boomstick : Seriously, that's the most pathetic Deinonychus pack in history...I mean prehistory. Wiz : At 10 feet long and 175 pounds in weight, Deinonychus was a relatively small but extremely deadly dinosaur. Boomstick : It wasn't built much for strength, but oh, the speed! 40 miles per hour! So you know you can't away from this nightmare! And it's not just that! Deinonychus was superbly agile, athletic and capable of great leaps. Thus, it used a technique known as slash-and-dash to overcome much larger and heavier prey. Attack, damage and get out of reach before the prey can land its counter-blow. Wiz : This strategy really comes in handy, considering that pack-hunting is a raptor's mastery. Imagine multiple raptors lunging, biting, kicking and slashing from all directions. Boomstick : Speaking of strategies, Deinonychus, like all other raptors, is a super-smart dinosaur. The pack in the episode itself showed this, using the slash-and-dash technique and figuring out that nightime was the best time to finish off the Tenontosaurus. Wiz : This intelligence was also demonstrated when the pack didn't follow the wounded Tenontosaurus after round 1. They followed his bloody tracks instead so they could take him by surprise. Boomstick : Speaking of killing, the raptor had some nasty weapons. "Dinosaur" George : They have got razor-sharp teeth, and these teeth curve backwards. When you are bitten by an animal with teeth that point backwards, it's going to rip a chunk of flesh out of you. Wiz : That's right, Deinonychus's curved, serrated teeth would grasp the flesh and brutally rip it out. To top it off, Deinonychus had the bite force of a wolf at about 500 pounds. Boomstick : But the claws are even more terrifying. "Dinosaur" George : Now they are able to dig their claws deep in his side. Using their hand claws they are holding on, but it's the killing claw on their foot that helps them dig deep in the flesh. Wiz : The large and curved hand claws could deliver big slashes on an animal. However, the foot claws were even worse - huge and hooked. They could slash and deliver deep cuts in the flesh and inflict heavy damage. They could be used for the ultimate raptor killing method - piercing the windpipe. Boomstick : As if all this wasn't terrifying enough, the raptors were very stealthy. They could stalk prey very well without it noticing, and surprise it at the perfect moment. This is how the pack caused chaos among the Tenontosaurus herd and singled out their wretched target. Wiz : But not even that is the final sword in the box. Deinonychus had pretty good night vision. This is how the Tenontosaurus was doomed when he was attacked at night - and a stormy night at that. But even this savage hunter has its weaknesses. Boomstick : To start off, Deinonychus was a pretty small dinosaur, like we said. It took a pack to take on a very large animal. Even then, things were risky. That's how 2/3rd of the pack died to the 2,600 pound Tenontosaurus. Wiz : While the raptor's hollow and lightweight bones provided superb speed, agility and athletism, they also considerably reduced the animal's durability. One good hit from a Tenontosaurus's tail or crash into a rocky cliff could be enough to ring the raptor's funeral bell. Boomstick : Plus, like we said, Deinonychus was built more for speed than strength - it wasn't extremely strong. Basically, it was a fragile speedster. Wiz : Moroever, raptors were mostly built for pack-hunting. A single Deinonychus was certainly dangerous, but against a much bigger and heavier animal, it wasn't excellent at one-on-one fighting. Boomstick : Nevertheless, speed, agility, athletism, smarts, viciousness, stealth, night vision and deadly weaponry are a frightening combination. They haven't given this dinosaur a name meaning 'terrible claw' for nothing. A Deinonychus leaps onto a log and squeals. Intermission Wiz : All right, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick : It's time for a death battle!!! Death battle It was a hot day. The sun blazed over a dense forest. Next to a thick growth of trees lay a small grassy pasture which had a lake in the center. A herd of water buffaloes were drinking from it. Unknown to them, they had some unwanted company. In the nearby trees, a great orange body with black stripes was crouching. This animal slowly crawled onto the pasture and hid in a thick growth of grass. His striped body was superbly camouflaged. The tiger put his claws out and hissed quitely under his breath. Closer and closer he got to the herd until...he sprung. The buffaloes panicked and began to flee for their lives. One unlucky youngster, not fully-grown, was to late to react, the one to stay behind for a bit too long...and the one to be grabbed. The tiger bit into his throat and wrestled him to the ground. Before long, the herbivore was dead. The tiger began feasting on his kill. But he wasn't the only predator in the vicinity. Nearby, two feet were shown stepping slowly. Each foot had long, sharp secondary claws and one huge hooked sickle claw that was held off the ground. The alpha Deinonychus was attempting to sneak up on the tiger. He was the sole survivor of his pack. Even his two subordinates who had survived the Tenontosaurus hunt had died in the flash flood. He had had a hard time fending for himself, but now here was readymade food! He won't just have to deal with this overgrown pussycat though. The tiger's senses alerted him. Someone was coming. He looked back and saw the raptor. The latter hissed in disappointment. Oh well. He would just have to fight. He hopped into a log and crouched, ready to pounce. The tiger growled and got into a ready-to-spring position as well. He wasn't gonna lose his hard-earned kill to this weird lizard. Fight! Conclusion Advantages and Disadvantages Polls Who are you rooting for? Tiger Deinonychus Who do you think would win? Tiger Deinonychus Can go either way Can't decide Trivia Next time Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Ishan a.k.a Shall-I Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:Creature themed Death Battles Category:Strength vs Speed themed Death Battles Category:'Speed' Themed Death Battles Category:'TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Claw' Themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Big vs Small' themed Death Battles Category:Work in progress Category:Battle of Wits Themed Death Battles